The Diary of Alyl Dawson (part 1 of chapter 1)
by Pay-Pay10132
Summary: I walked in the room and there he was. Playing the piano like nobody's business. His enthusiasim is what grabbed me more. I didn't want to ask but if I didn't I would never live with myself . I couldn't help it I had to ask him. I walked up to him slowly. "Austin, can I ask you something ?" He stopped playing and looked at me. His beautiful brown eyes staring right into mine.


The Diary Of Ally Dawson

Chapter 1

I walked in the room and there he was. Playing the piano like nobody's business. His enthusiasim is what grabbed me more. I didn't want to ask but if I didn't I would never live with myself . I couldn't help it I had to ask him.

I walked up to him slowly. "Austin, can I ask you something ?" He stopped playing and looked at me. His beautiful brown eyes staring right into mine. I almost melted. "Sure Ally, what is it?"

"Well we've known each other for a long time and I have meant to ask you sooner but I have never had the guts to." He looked at me confused. I continued. "I was just wondering would yo-" At that moment Dez walked in. "Hey guys! Whatcha doin!" I was disappointed. But Austin didn't seem to mind. If only he knew how important my question was. So, of course he replied, "Nothing,. Hey! Why don't we go see that new 'Zaliens' movie? I hear it's awesome!" Dez's face looked as if to say 'gee I thought you'd never ask'.

"Sure!' That sounds awesome! Ally wanna come?" I didn't want them to see how upset I was. I held it in and said, "Sounds fun guys, but I'm sorta busy today." They just replied "whatever" and went on their way.

It wasn't until two hours that they came back. Screaming and shouting about how good of a movie it was. "I loved it when they blew all the houses up! THAT ROCKED!" screamed Dez. Everyone way staring at him, but he didn't seem to mind. He was so in the movie he probably forgot they were there. Austin just smiled then turned around to look at me behind the desk, "It would have been cool if you came, Ally." I just smiled trying to blush.

It was silent for a while when he finally broke it, "So, are you ready for school tomorrow? I'm not." He thought I would be weird if I said yes. I wanted to say, "Totally! School rocks!"

But then he would think I was really weird. Hesitating I said, "Me neither. School is so drab. I can't stand it."

Both Austin and Dez looked shocked like they never suspected Ally Dawson to say such a thing, especially about school. I couldn't believe it either but I said it anyway.

"Wow Ally, you really changed. You used to love books and all that boring junk." was all Austin could say. I smiled, "Well, you know. I decided to give school and that kind of stuff a break. I don't know why I wasted my time on that most of the summer. It's lame." I just hope they don't see me reading in school. It hurt to even say such a thing.

Chapter 2

The school bell rang for 5th period. Science. Austin was in the class, too. Which made me want to go to Science even more. He sat next to me. Dez was in it too. They signed up thinking it would be just expirements. They'll soon find out that that's not the case.

Dez was snoozing during the lesson. Luckily for him he wasn't making much noise. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Then, a note landed on my desk I looked up and saw Austin looking at me. I looked back at the note and opened it and read, "Can you stop tapping your pencil?" Suddenly, my hopes dropped and I realized it wasn't Austin who gave it to me it was the person behind him. What was I thinking? Like Austin would write a note asking me out. Who am I kidding? He would never do that.

At lunch Trish sat next to me, "So, I heard about your "wonderful" note you got. I looked at her, "You heard about that? How many people know?"

"Like, everyone."

"Oh, great. Does everyone thing I like Austin?"

"Yep. But it's not like he knows." I hoped he didn't know. I would die if he did. I just shrugged and continued eating my hamburger.

When we got to 'Sonic Boom' Austin stopped me and said, " Ally, I heard the rumor." I froze in horror. "But don't worry I know you don't like me like that." He winked at me and went on inside. I wanted to say "Ha, yeah um about that. That's what I wanted to tell you." but that would just make it weird . I just walked in the door saying nothing. "Ugh! School is so hard." complained Trish. I suggested that we go to the break room and do homework. Everyone agreed and we went upstairs. Of course, I was the first to finish my homework. I needed an excuse to get by Austin so I said the first thing that came into my mind, "Hey, Austin do you need help?" He looked up. He nodded, "Sure." I scooted over by him and looked at his page. I looked up at him and smiled. Wow. Why smile? He probably thought I was weird but he smiled back anyway. I scooted in closer but I don't think he noticed.

Chapter 3

After everyone one was finished, all of us went to go get some frozen yogurt.

With our yogurt, we went to chill at the beach. I put my towel next to Austin's and Trish nudged me as if to say "I knew you were gonna do that." I just rolled my eyes and sat down. To my surprise and completely without my say so Trish suddenly said, "Hey Austin, I think Ally has something to tell you. Right Ally?" I shot a terrified glance at her. Austin looked at Trish then at me. I wished I wasn't there. "So, what it is Ally?" I tried to think fast. "Uh…uh…", then I pointed to an empty space in front me and said, "HEY LOOK! IT'S MCJAGGER!" They all looked in the direction my finger was pointing to and when my chance came, I ran. I ran until I couldn't go any farther."

Minutes later, they came back to Sonic Boom. Trish found me upstairs. "What was that? You totally chickened out." I stopped playing and turned around. Before I answered Austin walked in. He didn't say anything he just sat down by me. Trish started to walk out the door. At the doorway she turned and smiled, "I'll leave you two alone." And went on her way.

So that was it. I was left all alone with Austin. Austin Moon. Of all people it HAD to be Austin. We didn't say anything. Nothing.

Austin broke the silence. "So Ally, what were you going to say at the beach?"

I didn't want to lie again but I didn't want to make it weird.

I hesitated. I don't know which one made it harder to speak. His brown eyes which I were getting lost in again or the fact that this will make it weird between us. I couldn't think. "What I wanted to say?" He nodded "Oh, um… Trish likes you." What did I just say? What have I done? Trish is going to be so mad. I wasn't expecting him to say something related to liking her back. His answer was just, "Oh. Well, I like her as a friend but nothing more. But I do like this other girl.

Suddenly I became more interested. I sat up. "Who is it?" He smiled. He looked at me. Oh. My .gosh. Is it me? It couldn't be me. I took a chance though. "Well, maybe you should ask her out." He licked his lips and began to say something. "Ally…

Chapter 4

…will you," I got ready for it, "give this note to Jessica Hillford?" My excited smile went away suddenly. "Oh." was my response. I was so speechless I couldn't believe it. I finally got one more word out. One word that I could have replaced with another word to change everything. But I said it anyway. "Sure." He gave me the note with a thanks and walked out of the room. When I was sure he was gone, I opened the note and read it,

"Hi Jessica,

I really like you.

Do you like me?

Check yes or no.

Love,

Austin Moon."

"Love" Austin Moon? Why "love"? Why couldn't it be "Sincerely" or "Your Classmate"? Jealousy came over me controlling my arm to take a pen and circle "no".

Why did I do that?

Mixed thoughts were going around in my head. Evil ones like the one who told me to circle "no". And ones who told me I should be ashamed. But it was too late. It wasn't erasable either. It was pen. It was there forever and forever to stay.

I know. Maybe I can redo the letter and then circle "yes". Perfect. I started re-writing the note when Trish walked in.

"I heard what you're doing for Austin. You sure you wanna do it?" Then she looked down at the note that was circled "no." She looked up at me shocked. "You didn't."

"I panicked I didn't know what to do. It was jealousy."

"Well, you have to tell Austin," she pointed at the soon-to-be new note, "making a new note is not gonna help."

I didn't want to tell him. I didn't even want to make a new note. Maybe I should leave it like that. If I do maybe ill be his second choice.


End file.
